


A Dream

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't realise how that interview affected Louis cause he's an idiot. Fluff and smut yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

Zayn is really supportive.

   He stays with Louis in the hotel room practically the whole time, only popping outside to get food. He orders Liam to take Harry with him wherever he is going and Harry seems like he doesn’t mind. The boy still isn’t talking and it is quickly getting on Zayn’s nerves. The kid has no idea what he’s done to Louis. Zayn knows exactly how long the two boys have been pining for each other and Louis had been more excited than nervous to finally come out to their fans.

   Things hadn’t gone to plan for Louis. Not only does he stay in his room, cooped up, reading all the hate mails, but the one person he was looking forward to handling this with has left him to deal with all this by himself and that person doesn’t even seem to understand what he’s done wrong. So far, Harry thinks Louis is staying away because of some omega-hormones thing and that alone makes Zayn want to punch him in the face.

   It kills him to see Louis like this. Before he’d found out he is an omega, Louis has always been the strong one of the group; the leader. But now, when he is affected by an alpha, a younger one at that, it is like he has weakened. He needs someone to hold him up and Harry has been that person for as long as Zayn can think. It seems, to Louis, that Harry has given up on that and that whatever happened between them during Louis’ heat is completely forgotten. The two haven’t bonded yet and Louis feels so weak without it. He has given himself to another alpha, let him knot him, but no bond equals an empty omega.

   Now, Zayn is on his way to pick up some good ol’ Ben & Jerry’s for Louis. He is in his usual attire; black jeans and a print t-shirt under a dark hoodie. He is in the lobby, letting the guards know he’s leaving. One of them, Matthew his name is, Zayn thinks, takes hold of his arm gently.

   “Do you want me to keep watch on Louis for you?” he asks and Zayn frowns. He hadn’t thought about that. Louis is well-known for being able to fend for himself, but now Zayn is hesitant. Eventually, he nods, a little angry. Louis has never been like this. Sure, he’s had his moments on tour or during x factor when he’s felt down and sad, but Louis hasn’t really ever felt the need to coop up in a hotel room for days on end.

   Matthew moves quickly and Zayn rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know how many people in their staff and crew who have a soft spot for Louis. He shoves his phone down the front pocket of his jeans and he puts his wallet in the pocket of his hoodie and then draws it close around him. Walking out to the lobby, he lays eyes on Liam and Harry who have just come back from who knows where and honestly, Zayn doesn’t care.

   He storms right up to Harry and pokes him harshly in the chest.

   “Do you have any idea of what you’ve done?” He exclaims, surely loud enough for a lot of people to hear. He attempts to lower his voice. “You are such a selfish bastard. Louis is not a toy you can just use for your own pleasure.”

   Harry looks at him in confusion as Liam places a consoling hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Harry leans forward, brows furrowed.

   “What are you talking about, Z?” he asks and Zayn scoffs at the use of the nickname and the absolute stupidity and obliviousness of the curly-haired idiot.

   “Are you serious? You really don’t know how Louis feels about that damn interview? That was your chance to deal with this together and Louis thinks you’ve given that up. Not to mention the fact that you’ve ignored him since then.”

   Harry’s eyes widen almost comically. “No, I-I didn’t…I-” He bolts off towards the elevator and Zayn tries to lunge after him, but Liam holds him back.

   “He really had no clue. He has a reason, trust me,” Liam says quietly in his ear. “He’ll fix this. He always does.” Zayn clenches his jaw, feeling protective of Louis. He is like a little brother to him, even though he is older. He silently wishes Harry luck getting past Matthew. He sighs heavily and returns to his mission; buying Ben and Jerry’s.

***

“No.”

“Come on!”

“No fucking way. I’m not letting you near him. Zayn was proper pissed when I saw him.”

   Harry is so close to stamping his foot with stubbornness, but realizes that it might look a little childish. He settles with crossing his arms, trying to glare but ends up with a pout like a scolded puppy. Matthew is not going to back down easily, but Harry is persistent enough to not let this guy win.

   “Look, I made a mistake. I fucked up in every way possible and I was an oblivious arse,” Harry says and rubs his temples. He hesitates; Matthew isn’t exactly the person he imagined telling this to. “I had a plan for us. Before X-factor, I’d never in a million years thought I’d meet my soulmate in the toilets, you know? I never expected my life to be like this, at all. Louis was a complete surprise to me; he still is.”

   Matthew lets his arms relax a little and his jaw slackens from its firm pose. He still won’t let up from his position, though. Harry huffs out a sigh and gestures helplessly.

   “I can’t lose him like this. Please, let me talk to him,” Harry’s voice has gone weak. Matthew shakes his head in disbelief, it seems and he steps up to Harry, getting in close; close enough for the alpha in Harry to stir. It looks like he’s about to say something, but he just chuckles softly and backs off.

   “The door’s open,” Matthew points an accusing finger at him. “Don’t hurt him.”

   When Harry enters the hotel room, he expects Louis to be in bed, watching television, but instead he hears a scrambling noise to the side of the door opening. Harry turns his head and sees Louis on the floor, arms around his knees. He closes the door softly behind him and moves to stand in front of him. Louis stares at the floor, eyes wet with tears.

   “How much did you hear?” Harry asks. Louis keeps his gaze on the floor and fiddles with his fingers. His eyelashes are casting shadows against his cheekbones and they are clumped together from tears.

   “All of it,” He says blankly. “This hotel has really thin walls.”

   “Louis, I-”

   “Did you mean it?” Louis interrupts, finally looking up at Harry. His eyes are so blue and crystal-clear; they convey so much emotion, they always have. Harry longs to swipe his thumbs under them and brush the tears away with his lips, but he has a feeling Louis would only cry more from the soft touch. “When you called me your soulmate?”

   “Of course I did,” Harry murmurs softly.

   “Then, why did you-”

   Now, it’s Harry’s turn to interrupt Louis as he crouches down. “Because I was an idiot.” He tries to balance on the balls of his feet, but he only manages to fall back on his bum. He rights himself, settling down on his knees and placing his hands atop Louis’. “I didn’t think about how that stupid interview would affect you. I’ve just always thought us coming out would be different. It would be gentle and quiet, not some big press conference. It would just be us somewhere holding hands and kissing and it would end up on Tumblr or Twitter and that would be it. We wouldn’t have to have this huge interview about it.”

   Louis lets his legs slacken and fall flat against the ground. He pulls Harry closer so their foreheads line up.

   “This is between you and me. Just us,” Harry says and presses his lips to Louis’ temple. “We would tell our families first. It would be personal and intimate, not public with a bunch of cameras everywhere. The boys already know so they’re good. Over time, our fans would find out and it would be slow. They’d be given time to adjust to the thought of us, even though many already have figured it out.”

   Louis breathes out a sigh and nestles in to Harry’s neck.

   “We’d be able to do this in public,” Harry murmurs and lets his hands roan over Louis’ biceps. They travel further down and tangle with Louis’ fingers. “And this,” He brings their entwined hands up to brush light kisses over Louis’ knuckles. “This,” He nuzzles Louis’ jaw with his nose affectionately.    

   “And this,” He sets his mouth firmly over Louis’ and the boy whimpers into the kiss. Harry has his knees on either side of Louis’ legs and he leans in, setting Louis’ palms on his cheeks and putting his own on Louis’ shoulders. Louis deepens the kiss, pushing their lips together in sync, head tilted to the side.

   “Harry,” Louis repeatedly sighs into their kisses. He caresses Harry’s cheekbones with his thumbs and he hums in response, pleased. Harry pulls back and presses their cheeks together, just letting their hands memorize each other’s bodies.

   “I love you,” Harry says. “I’ve been in love with you since X-factor. Don’t ever doubt that.”

   “Show me,” Louis says, rubbing his thumb over a spot on Harry’s neck. “Please.”

   Harry bites his lip and does the only thing he can think of. He nudges his arms under Louis’ legs and his back, lifting him up off the floor. Louis gasps in surprise and clings to his neck. Harry carries him over to the bed and sets him down on the covers. He drags the zipper of Louis’ onesie down and makes a choked-off noise at what he sees.

   “Commando,” He sputters. “I should’ve known.” 

   Louis giggles into the crook of his elbow as Harry pulls the onesie off. He is left naked, completely exposed to Harry’s loving yet hungry gaze. No matter how caring Harry is, there is always the alpha part in him that longs to dominate. That’s something Louis has found strange about Harry, that even though he is a total cupcake sometimes, the alpha in him can snap unexpectedly.

   Harry lets his hands drag down the soft skin of Louis’ chest, abdomen, thighs and legs. He worships him with touches and kisses, letting that speak for him, what he can’t convey in words. He pulls his own shirt off and presses their bare chests together. He latches on to a spot just under Louis’ jaw. He massages Louis’ thighs, drawing random patterns. As Louis kisses over his cheeks, temples, neck and collarbones, Harry hurriedly takes the rest of his clothes off, desperate to have his skin on Louis’.

   He drapes himself over the boy under him and bites, licks and kisses every inch of skin he can reach. Louis arches his back into every small nibble. Harry marvels at the responsiveness of his omega, how he flushes a light pink every time Harry grinds his body down into his. Reaching into Louis’ duffel bag, he finds a bottle of lube and slicks up three fingers. He presses, as gently as possible, his index finger in after twirling it around his rim.

   When it’s fully inside, Harry flicks it around a little, rubbing up against his inner walls and Louis keens. He bucks down on Harry’s hand when he nudges another finger in. Harry drags them slowly in and out and Louis’ breathing turns erratic. Harry quickly adds another upon hearing Louis’ moans and whimpers that drive him insane.

   Tugging at his own cock, Harry slicks himself up generously, wanting to make sure that Louis feels next to no pain from this. Bracing one arm up by Louis’ head, where the boy has turned his face and is now nibbling on the skin of his inner wrist, Harry slips in. He is trying to take it slow, but at some points, he has to stop because even after near-constant fucking for days, Louis is so tight around him.

   They rock together and Harry is determined to make this as loving as possible and he wants to show Louis that he is never going to hurt him ever again. Harry’s palms roam freely over Louis’ tightly wound torso. Every muscle in his body is coiled and he is gasping out in moans underneath Harry. His toes curl as he is so close to his release.  

   He calls out Harry’s name loudly and Harry groans, burying his face in his neck. He nips his skin with his teeth, silently asking him if this is what he wants.

   “Yes,” Louis breathes heavily. “Please.”

   Harry’s cry is muffled against his skin as he shoves in deep, knot swelling and he bites down, hard enough to break skin. Louis’ blood flows into his mouth and Louis almost jack-knifes as his pleasure is bumped up a few notches. When he feels the sharp yet oddly sweet taste fill his mouth, it courses through his body and seems to reach down all the way to his cock.

   It makes his release even more pleasurable and he moans, pulling back. He licks over the bite mark and lets the healing properties of his saliva take over.

   They are now locked together, breaths and shudders synchronized. Harry traces his thumb over Louis’ swollen lips, letting his own mouth trail after. He knits their fingers together and holds their clasped hands to his cheek, reveling in Louis’ warmth. He brushes a light kiss over the mark on his neck, where Harry bit him.

   “You’re mine, Lou.”      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you lovely readers! xx


End file.
